


Ego The Size Of Mars

by Holly57



Series: Random Sterek Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Derek, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Mates, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: He stared into the barrel of her gun and smiled,“Do it.” He said.





	Ego The Size Of Mars

The metal chair scraped uselessly against the concrete floor as Stiles tested out his restraints, just earning rope burns as a result.

So he waited, knowing he wouldn’t have to wait long as most kidnappers have an ego the size of mars and love bloating about there successes and plans, which is the part in every movie that guarantees the villain will lose,

And he was right.

A short women walked in just ten minutes later, swinging her gun around with the smuggest smile on her face.

“Lets just make this quick, I have a nails appointment in an hour and the women who does mine is already so bitchy” she complained moving to stand directly infront of him.

“I wonder why” he smirked.

She smiled lifting her gun to point straight in between his eyes.

He stared into the barrel of her gun and smiled,

“Do it.” He said 

Just as her finger moved to the trigger a loud howl broke through the room, the matching werewolf crouching in the doorway.

Letting out a sigh of relief Stiles let his eyes connect with the glowing red pair of his mate.

“Hey Derbear” he grinned as Derek stepped over the now unconscious women, ripping off the rope that was holding him in the chair, and crushing him into his chest.


End file.
